Protect Me From What I Want
by MrsBirthday
Summary: "Please, Light... Don't do that..." You practically begged him, biting your lip. Light smirked and arrogantly looked over at you. "You wouldn't let me do it otherwise."  Lemon/Harsh language/Rape. Reviews are welcomed! LightXReader


_Protect Me From What I Want_

You've been working with the task force for several months and, even though you deeply disapproved Light's presence at HQ, you got used to it.  
>Though, there was something you found strange in Light's eyes, there was an unusual glimmer in his gaze, something unnatural.<br>You just decided to avoid him, but sometimes it felt like he was stalking you, he seemed to be expecting you to flee from him and, unfortunately, he seemed to catch you every time.

It was already late and most of the members of the task force were getting ready to get some sleep. Though, being the only woman working there, L had allowed you to use one of the empty apartments of his building, which gave you some well-deserved intimacy since you spent too much time around men in your opinion. You then entered the comfortable apartment and get rid of your shoes before dropping yourself on the large bed, sighing contently.  
>Though, a knock on your door interrupted your moment with your bed. You rolled your eyes and sat up, leaning back on your palms.<p>

"Come in!"

You struggled to contain a yawn but gasped when you saw Light enter the apartment, which brought your sarcastic self back. _'Great...My favorite stalker...'_  
>He closed the door behind him and smiled down at you.<p>

"Hey, [Name]. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Containing a face, you lightly shook your head.

"Nope, not yet." A sigh escaped your lips as you straightened.

Light only chuckled at your reply, which you simply found to be irritating.

"Well, someone's blunt." He commented and sat down by you without even asking for permission.  
>You raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look.<p>

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Light smiled warmly at you and raised a hand to your face, lightly stroking your cheek with his thumb.  
>You blinked but were too shocked to react.<p>

"We need to have a little talk together." He spoke in a low yet very confident voice and leaned in, dangerously getting closer to your face.  
>You finally reacted and immediately placed a hand on his chest to keep him away.<p>

"Sorry, but I don't wanna have this kind of talk with you, Light." You sharply said, glaring at him.

Though, he didn't seem to care... He grabbed your hands and pinned you down on your own bed, holding your wrists tightly above your head as he straddled you.  
>You gasped and squirmed, trying to get him off of you, but you were tired and obviously weaker than him and your attempts to get him off only seemed to please him.<br>A smirk formed on his lips and he wrapped one of his hands around your throat, lightly blocking your breathing.

"Listen, bitch. If you don't want to be a good girl, everyone on the task force will die. Got that?"

Your eyes widened in shock as Light had just admitted he was Kira. You quickly thought about it; whether you cared for the task force or not, you knew you had too much pride to tell anyone about what was going to happen. You'd be too ashamed to talk about it to anyone, you actually felt already ashamed for being unable to defend yourself.  
>You swallowed, or at least tried to, and lightly nodded your head.<br>Light released your neck and ran his hand down your chest.

"Good. I knew you were a clever girl."

You felt his fingers mess with the buttons of your shirt, though, he got impatient and ended up ripping it off, making you jump a little.  
>You weren't expecting him to be rough or violent, mostly because he always seemed extremely self-confident and, therefore, very quiet.<br>You shivered as the cool air slowly wrapped around your exposed skin. Your heart rate started to increase as Light's eyes scanned your chest and eventually locked on your breasts.  
>He didn't even bother taking off your bra and roughly pulled it above your breasts. You were already disgusted by Light's blackmail but now you were starting to get scared as well...<br>He firmly grasped one of your breasts and started massaging it with force, making you wince a little. He only chuckled and took your nipple between his fingers and started tugging on it, applying more or less pressure on the tiny piece of flesh he was torturing.  
>You squirmed, trying desperately to escape his touch, even though you knew it was vain. You whimpered and gave him a pleading look.<p>

"Please, Light... Don't do that..." You practically begged him, biting your lip.

Light smirked and arrogantly looked over at you.

"You wouldn't let me do it otherwise."

You shifted your gaze; he was right. You didn't have feelings for him, you didn't even enjoy his company and you'd never accept to have a one night stand with him...  
>Well, until he threatened you and the task force.<br>Light resumed his actions and started rolling your nipples between his fingers, but not in an enjoyable way; in a painful way.  
>He finally released your wrists, knowing you had given up when he saw the blank look in your eyes, then placed both his hands on the two globs of flesh of which the nipples were now fully erect and started kneading them, licking his lips in a sadistic delight. You were like a puppet between his hands, his puppet, his pet...<br>He leaned down and started running his tongue over your nipples, tickling the hard pieces of flesh with the tip of his tongue, though you remained quiet and only waited for him to be done.  
>While his mouth was taking care of your breasts, one of his knees found its way between your legs and started rubbing against your crotch. You twitched and closed your eyes tightly, doing your best to ignore the pressure of his knee on that particular area of your body. He glanced up at you and chuckled.<p>

"I'm sure you're gonna like it."

This said, he ran his tongue down your chest to your stomach and started undoing your pants. You whined, leaned up a little and closed your legs, though he glared at you, silently reminding you of his threat. So, you reluctantly relaxed, allowing him to pull your pants down.  
>He threw the cloth behind him and ran his hands up your legs to your thighs until he hooked his fingers to the hem of your panties. You shuddered and bit your lip, closing your eyes again as you waited for that inevitable moment to come.<br>You felt something warm against your crotch and tensed up. Leaning up on your elbows, you found out it was Light's mouth. His teeth lightly pinched your sensitive skin through the thin fabric of your underwear, making a sound escape your throat. You blushed, feeling embarrassed and ashamed.  
>Light chuckled and finally pulled your panties down, revealing a shaved pink pussy.<br>He hummed and ran his tongue over your labia, tasting you. You jumped a little and couldn't help but bite your lip at that feeling.  
>You hated it because it was Light, yet you enjoyed it, simply because your body was receptive to the stimulation Light was imposing on you.<p>

"You want to deny it, but you're already wet, [Name]." He stated, that awful smirk still plastered on his face.

His tongue started digging between your labia, arrogantly violating you. You gasped and clang onto the bed sheets, though you were not able to tell whether it was because of fear or pleasure. Something prodded your entrance, making you shiver in anticipation. Soon, two of Light's fingers were pushed inside you, causing you to lightly arch your back.  
>His long fingers started moving around, matching the strokes of his tongue against your warm flesh. You squirmed and whined, or moaned, at the unwanted pleasure Light's touchings were giving you. Slowly, he started thrusting his fingers in and out of you, though he pulled away and was now using his other hand to spread your pussy lips as he watched with delight his fingers disappearing into you. You squirmed and tugged on the bed sheets, desperately trying to hold back any noises that wanted to come out of your mouth; you didn't want Light to think, or to know, that you might be enjoying this. Luckily for you, he was too busy enjoying the sight of what was currently happening between your legs to even care about your reactions.<br>When he got tired of this, he simply pulled his fingers out of you and raised them to your mouth. You could even smell the scent of your own juices on his fingers.

"Clean me up." He ordered, causing your eyes to widen.  
>You simply stared at him, not able to move. Light eventually sighed and forcefully pushed his fingers into your mouth, almost making you choke on them.<p>

"I told you to clean me up!" He sternly said, rubbing his wet fingers against your tongue.  
>You shook your head, whining and you were starting to wonder if you should bite him when he finally took his fingers out of your mouth.<p>

"Don't forget how obedient you have to be."

This said, he removed his jacket and started undressing himself, rather slowly, letting you the time to feel apprehensive about what was going to happen.  
>He crawled over you on the bed and pressed his body against yours, his muscular chest trapping your breasts under his weight. He lightly licked your neck, tasting your skin here and there before looking up at you.<p>

"Admit that you want it." He said, smirking.

You turned your head and avoided his gaze.

"No way."

Sighing, he held himself over you with one hand and used the other to cup your face and force you to look him in the eye.

"Admit it, [Name]." He leaned closer to your ear and licked your earlobe. "You want me to fuck you." You shivered as he whispered into your ear, yet didn't want to give in.

"No way!" You repeated, frowning a bit.

He moved his hips forward and ran the tip of his member along your labia. You tensed up and moaned rather loudly, your body reacting a bit too positively at Light's teasing. He chuckled and bit at your earlobe.

"Say it..." He murmured, making you shiver as you felt his hot breath against your skin.

"N-No."

Light then forced your entrance with the head of his manhood. You whined at the intrusion and closed your eyes tightly.  
>Enjoying your tightness, Light kept pushing his member inside of you, a groan escaping his lips as your walls wrapped around his shaft. You whined and squirmed again, though it only caused your walls to tighten around his member, which seemed to give him much more pleasure than expected.<br>He released your face and leaned on both his palms. He completely pulled out of you before pushing himself back in, without letting you the time to get used to his presence, and started thrusting in and out of you, moaning and groaning against your neck.  
>You instinctively clang onto his shoulders, though you couldn't tell whether or not you did that in an attempt to push him off of you.<br>Yet, he seemed to interpret your gesture in a good way and smirked as he spoke again.

"Say you like it!" He ordered in a husky voice.

You closed your eyes tightly and shook your head, though moans formed into your throat and you were sure he was perfectly aware of that.  
>Light chuckled and sped up is pace, his thrusts growing more powerful every time he slid inside of you. He tilted his head back, grunting as the pressure into his groin grew higher.<br>He started biting at your neck, getting whines out of you, which only seemed to feed his desire. You eventually dug your nails in his shoulders, feeling your own pleasure increase under his thrusts.  
>You found it disgusting, yet it was turning you on. How twisted were you to enjoy such treatment?<br>You shook your head uncontrollably as a warm sensation spread through your stomach, making you occasionally arch your back and press your breasts against Light's sweaty chest.  
>He groaned and hungrily looked over at you.<p>

"Say you like it, [Name]! I wanna hear you say it!" This time, he practically shouted at your face, but it only seemed to arouse you, eventually forcing you to obey.  
>You whimpered and squirmed before you finally find what was left of sanity into your brain to form a complete sentence.<p>

"Yes, Light I like it, I love it!" You cried out as you dug your nails further into his skin.

Light smirked and started thrusting at an incredible pace, ramming into you with so much force that both of your skins made a slapping sound at every thrusts he gave.  
>You instinctively spread your legs wider, sometimes involuntarily jerking your lips forward as pleasure was taking control over you. By now, you were panting heavily and were at least as sweaty as Light. You couldn't think properly; it felt like Light's member inside you was ejecting some kind of poison into you.<br>You were momentarily at his mercy.

After a moment, you couldn't hold on any longer; even though you didn't want to, you had to come or you would just go insane.  
>As you mentally allowed yourself to come, your hips harshly jerked forward against Light's. You severely arched your back, gasping, and screamed in pleasure as you came, your vaginal muscles uncontrollably tightening around Light's member. Your unexpected orgasm made Light groan loudly. He froze and stayed still inside you until you were done coming, moaning as he enjoyed the contractions of your walls around his throbbing shaft.<br>When you finally relaxed onto the bed, exhausted by your climax, he gave a few more harsh thrusts before he tensed up and emptied his member inside of you; his loads of seed shooting into your womb. You shuddered as he soiled you with his sperm, his loud groans filling the room as you felt a knot slowly form into your throat. When he was done, he stayed inside you for a moment and waited to catch his breath.  
>You almost made a face when you felt his sweat dripping down on you. A few minutes later, he finally pulled out of you and got up.<br>You didn't say a word, you didn't even look at him; you were paralyzed.  
>He peacefully pulled his clothes back on and scanned your body as he adjusted his tie, a victorious smirk plastered on his face.<p>

"Well, it was a good time, [Name]. We should have another round some day."

He chuckled at his comment and left, gently closing the door behind him. You curled up on your bed, deeply in shock.  
>Light was disgusting and now you were disgusting.<br>He had soiled you, there was no way you'd be clean again. He soiled you from the inside, leaving an indelible trace, a wound inside you, inside your flesh.  
>Tears welled up in your eyes and started rolling down your cheeks, but you didn't want to cry, you didn't want anyone to see Light's victory. You rushed to your bathroom and ran the water; too hot, too cold, you didn't know and you didn't care, you just wanted the water to wrap around you like a protective cocoon.<br>At least, no one could see your tears while you were in the shower.  
>The water was protecting your body and your ego, that was just what you needed.<p> 


End file.
